Revelations
by Fand10
Summary: Draco leads an ordinary muggle life. However, his mother has been keeping secrets from him. Dark and magical secrets. Now the time has come for all to be revealed. How will Draco cope with the truth?
1. Introductions and Frustrations

Draco let out a slow steady sigh. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned forward and tried to make sense of the words in front of him. 'I can do this' he thought and just as his long pale fingers reached across for the pen, the sound of his mother's footsteps approaching, reached his ears.

"Draco, Darling? Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mother: Draco replied as he walked across his bedroom floor to open the heavy Oak door for her.

His mother looked up to see Draco standing there fully dressed in his St. Michaels' Prep uniform and stylish black shoes. Draco appeared tired, as usual, and had dark circles under his light silver eyes.

"Oh Darling, please tell me you haven't been up all night studying again?" Narcissa whispered softly.

"Mother, you know these exams are important to me and I want to succeed so I can go to University" Draco stressed as he glanced in the mirror, he quickly ran a comb through his soft blond hair and attempted to rub the dark circles away from his eyes.

Narcissa pinched the bridge of her nose and gave Draco an exasperated look. She loved her son dearly but times like these she felt like giving him a good shake. "Draco, you and I both know that these exams are unimportant, you will not be going to University. Please stop lying to yourself, you have known for a long time you'll be heading out to the country to work in your father's business. Stop with this ridiculous stubbornness. I am quite tired of this impetuous argument! Please darling take the day off and rest. You could do with some beauty sleep" Narcissa smiled sweetly and gave her son a gentle push towards the bed.

Draco stiffened and looked his mother in the eyes, he could feel his fingers curling into a fist and his heart racing as he repeated himself for the umpteenth time. He raised his eyes to look at his mother, "I will go to school today and I will graduate with top marks so that I can go to university on a full scholarship and become a lawyer! I will be 18 soon and you will have no hold over me! You or this supposed father of mine!" and feeling like he was about to explode, he stormed out of his room and ran down the stairs banging his feet like a spoiled child. Grabbing his grey coat and bag, Draco left the house and drove to school.

As he drove, Draco attempted to calm himself down and took a handful of shaky breaths. He was furious with himself and his mother. It was always the same, every bloody day they would have this argument and he'd upset his mother and unnerve himself. He hated it and wished for the day where he would never have to think about this problem, wonder who his father was or what exactly this man could do with Draco's life. He'd spent most of his life thinking about someone he'd never met.

Ever since Draco was born, it had always been him and his mother; he hadn't noticed the lack of a father till he started primary school and soon began to question his mother about this male character. In the 17 years of his life, the only information he had on his father was that he was wealthy enough to abandon his wife with all the financial support she'd need to survive without working and pay for a most respectable education for his son. Draco had never truly been bothered by this, his mother was always good to him and he loved her very much. He was happy with his life, until his 17th Birthday, when his mother informed him he would have to go and work in his father's company when he was 18. His father did not expect him to go to University, neither would he pay for it. To annoy Draco even further his mother couldn't explain what his father's business was and she wouldn't give a reason for his father never being around.

Once again that morning, Draco sighed, just as he pulled up to the school grounds. He drove past many of his classmates and parked the car around the back of the school. It wasn't that Draco was embarrassed by his car, quite the opposite actually, he adored it and wanted to ensure it would be safe. As the door of his Aston Martin DV9 closed gently, Draco caught sight of his friends Louisa and Edward, and walked towards them quickly with a smile on his face. Louisa had been whispering to Edward when she spotted Draco, her brown eyes grew wide and a smile broke across her porcelain face, grabbing Edward's hands she headed towards him. Edward was grinning and easily out pacing Louisa with his long legs but never too fast so he'd have to let go.

"Morning Drake, looking dreadful as always" Louisa chimed as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, her brown curls falling out of her messy bun.

"And late as usual, let me guess another late night of study? Or a wonderful argument with your mother?" Edward joked as he hugged his best friend.

Draco laughed and smiled with a sparkle in his eyes "you know me too well. In fact, today it was both. So please be extra nice to me."

"We're always nice to you" replied Louisa and Edward in perfect harmony, glancing at each other mischievously.

Draco felt all the pressures and tensions release from his body and walked to class light hearted in the presence of great friends and the realisation that first class was double history. 'Perfect' Draco thought happily.

* * *

Please be Kind and review

xxxx


	2. The First Surprise

*****Hey edited the first chapter, here's the second ! Enjoy. ********

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, a word with you please?" Draco and his friends had just been leaving English class, he looked up at the usually friendly vice principal and instantly began to worry. 'Yes Miss Hawkin, of course.'

Without even turning to say goodbye to his friends, Draco nervously followed her down the long, wide hallway wondering what could make her so severely annoyed at him, listening to the sound of her heels tapping against the stone floor. Soon she stopped outside her door and after a strong push on the door, stepped in to the room and beckoned Draco to follow her. As he closed the door, he turned to see that she had already seated herself in a plush red chair and was waiting patiently for Draco to sit opposite her. Leaning forward with both her hands intertwined on the desk and staring intently at him, she looked bewildered.

"Are you not satisfied with the education you are receiving here Mr. Malfoy?" She quickly shot, as he settled himself in the seat. Draco's eyes widened in surprise and he stuttered a 'No,' but before he could ask why, Ms Hawkin was stiffly asking 'Is there any problems? Do you require more support or is there not enough of a challenge for you here?" Draco was completely confused and couldn't come up with a reason for her questions. He was baffled and needing an explanation, looked for information. "Ms Hawkin, I think there is a misunderstanding here, whatever is this about?" Ms Hawkin leaned forward and Draco could feel her blue eyes giving him a piercing look as she softly asked the next question."'Then why Draco are you leaving us? I understand the benefits of home schooling but I thought you were happy here. . . ." Draco was staring in disbelief at her and had stopped listening, 'leave ? Wherever had she heard. . .' and then Draco could feel a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as realisation began to dawn upon him, and the echoes of all the arguments with his mother, resounded in his head.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but when did you hear this news?" Draco asked, as he curled his hands tightly around the arms of the chair. Surprised, blinked behind her glasses "Just a few moments ago, your mother was in the office making the arrangements with Mr. Lordan . To be honest , I was so surprised I came to speak with you immediately and I am beginning to think that was a wise decision." Draco closed his eyes momentarily and tried to prevent the panic from escaping. "Would my mother still be in the office?" Draco asked, looking carefully at her, he received a long stare from her, noticing her thin lips pressed together and almost asked again, when she surprised him. " You had no idea. Well then you better head down to the office immediately." As Draco stood and walked hastily to the door, she reached out and turned him to face her, "Draco I do hope you sort this out, I would be terribly sorry to see you go, you are one of the finest pupils in my ethics class" and then with a nudge, Draco was in the hallway, staring at a closed door.

Right, best sort this out straight away, he thought, as he walked promptly to the office. Draco had very little time to think, the office was only down the hallway but he realised his anger had flared impressively in that short time. He reminded himself to stay calm, that shouting was not productive with his mother, if he truly wanted his way, he would have to be quick and clever about it. He knocked on the door and waiting with the perfect stance of a gentleman, he readied himself for it to open. When it finally did, he took a quick look over Mr. Lordan's shoulder, there sat his mother looking severe and prim in a black pencil skirt and white silk blouse, and perched in a brown leather chair across from the principal's desk. She was sitting with her side facing him and was busily staring out the large oval window in front of her.

"Ah,I was just about to send Lucinda for you" the elderly principal stated , as he gestured towards his quiet and frail secretary ,who was already preparing to leave the room. "How about, we allow Mrs. Malfoy and her son some time to talk" the principal nervously suggested whilst at the same time ushering Lucinda out of the room and just before the door fully closed he quickly turned to Mrs. Malfoy and smiled ,'take all the time you need' he politely offered.

"Draco, my dearest dragon, I'm sure you are wondering why I'm here..."

"I already know" Draco snapped. He took a breath and attempted to steady himself, calmly asking "And what, may I ask, is your reason for this ridiculous and rash decision?" Narcissa had stood and was walking slowly towards Draco, she placed a hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder, "Please don't be angry, I am only doing what is best for you, soon enough you will understand." She stroked his cheek and looked pleadingly at him. Draco was furious, "Understand? Mother what is going on? This utterly insane. You can't expect me to leave school for no reason. What about my education? And what are Louisa and Edward going to think? What is the mad reasoning for this?" Draco pulled his mother's hands away from him carefully, "Don't you see how rash this appears? You don't really expect me to be pleased about this?"

Narcissa looked up at Draco and firmly announced "I'm sorry but your father and I feel that you are wasting your time here and you need to begin your training to work with him. I wish it didn't have to end so sourly here but you have a greater destiny than being a simple, mundane lawyer" Narcissa braced herself for Draco's rage and wished once again that the fates would be kinder to her son.

"That is your opinion of my future? My school and my life? Simple and Mundane. Who are you to make these judgments? Mother I have no intention of giving up my life to work for a man I have never met. How can you let him control us like this? He is not a God, neither is he a presence in my life. I will NOT do as he says." Draco could feel his heart trying to tear out of his body, his palms were sweating and he could hear ringing in his ears. His mother walked towards the door and turned"'We will discuss this later, but a decision has been made, you will leave this school. Now go and say goodbye to your friends." With that, Narcissa walked out of the office, sending a small smile to Lucinda and hurried down the corridor. Draco was left standing in the middle of the office, feeling rather confused, extremely angry and wondering if his mother had finally gone mad.

* * *

Later, Draco, sitting on a desk ,watched the reactions of his friends as the words sank in, silently relieved they had sat down in the classroom chairs first. Louisa, looking pale, instantly began to plead with Draco to persuade his mother to change her mind, while Edward simple stared at Draco looking wretched. "She won't" Edward cut across Louisa's reasoning "I know Draco's mum, she doesn't change her mind, especially when the request comes from Draco's father." Edward reached out and put his arm on Draco' shoulder, unlike his mother's, this touch was welcomed. Grasping Draco's shoulder, Edward put the other arm around Louisa, "Don't worry Louisa, Draco can't get rid of us that easily, so we won't see him in school, we'll just have to pester him at the weekends." Draco smiled gratefully at his friend and embraced both of them in the unused classroom.

When he first realised he had to tell them, he hadn't expected them to respond so quietly. Edward was doing his best to make this easy for Draco. "I will call, text, e-mail all I can and you can have my undivided attention on the weekends" he promised. "I still can't believe this is happening, perhaps she'll change her mind. I mean I don't even know what's happening next." Louisa stood and kissed Draco on the cheek, "Draco caught her hand. "How can you be so calm about this Drake? I don't understand why you and Edward have given in so easily to this, but I trust you both. When you can explain all this and have the answers, let us know ." she whispered.

Edward gave Draco a weak smile, "You better get moving my friend, the sooner you get more answers, the better." Hoping this was all one bizarre event, Draco hugged his friends and said a doleful goodbye. Wondering how things could have changed so rapidly and what exactly was happening to his life.

* * *

Appreciate any reviews ,

Thanks freddiebenson for giving me my first review :)

Tiar xxx


	3. Finding the truth

Narcissa stood in front of the fireplace waiting nervously. It had been over a year since she'd seen Severus, the war had been building back at home and they'd been forced to limit contact. So as soon as she'd received the letter from him this morning ,telling her he was coming with news, she knew the time had come to tell Draco the truth. A part of her was relieved that she'd be free of all these lies, she'd never wanted this but it had been the only way they could have protected Draco. She didn't enjoy lying to her son and often got upset at the thought of his reaction to the truth but it was getting too dangerous to leave him so ignorant to it all. Pacing up and down anxiously, Narcissa jumped when she heard the front door slam. Draco was home. He was probably full of questions and would certainly fail to control his temper when asking them but Narcissa had no choice, Severus had needed somewhere to stay and he was the perfect person to come and train him. Narcissa closed her eyes, overcome with emotions she became somewhat giddy with the forthcoming sense of relief and avoided thinking about what this would mean for the future.

Draco walked into the room busily rolling up his sleeves on his shirt. Narcissa couldn't help herself, she smiled widely at Draco when she saw him.

"Hello Dear, feeling alright?" she asked, as if this was a perfectly normal day.

Draco's head turned up and a look that could only be described as bewildered was visible on his face. Anger began to shine through his eyes and Narcissa braced herself.

He stuttered "M-m-m-other, h-h-have you lost your mind? I can't believe this. Am I alright? Of course I'm NOT alright! You've just taken me out of school for no reason at all!"

Narcissa's smile slowly faded as Draco's shouting got louder.

"What is wrong with you? How can you be so happy when you've upset my life so much. I've had ENOUGH, I need answers or I'll walk out of this house and never return!"

Narcissa quickly came falling back into reality, "Darling just listen to what I have to say, it'll all make sense soon, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were happy and excited to hear this news. I understand you're upset but it's all for the best."

Draco began to laugh, the madness his mother was experiencing was suddenly contagious, "All for the best?! What's wrong with what we have now? I'm very happy with my life. Explain this to me. Why have you taken me out of school?"

"Ah" a voice from the doorway reached Draco's ears, "I believe that would be where I would come in."

Draco turned to see a tall slender man with long black hair and a pointed nose staring at him , and to unnerve Draco even further his mother ran to the man and hugged him, his mother simply never ran. This was also a surprise to the mysterious man, who quickly got over it and smiled, amused he got quite a welcome.

"Narcissa,you've been abandoned for quite too long, running and being affectionate all in the same moment, you must be losing your mind." he taunted lightly.

"Oh, don't be so cruel. I'm just so pleased you're here." Narcissa looked at her friend carefully, he looked worn and exhausted but he would explain all later, she must deal with Draco first.

Draco was rooted to the spot, he couldn't get his mouth to work or his heart to calm. _Could this be him?_ he thought, _Mother would only be this affectionate to people she loved, oh God, has my father finally come back?. _Thoughts were racing around in his mind, he was so dazed and he couldn't stop staring at this man, a part of him recognized him but how was this possible, he'd never met his father. Draco suddenly felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, slowly he ripped his eyes away from the doorway and looked at her.

"Draco dear, are you okay? you look like you've seen a ghost"

Quietly, almost too quiet to hear, Draco asked "Is that him? . . . you know . . ." unable to finish the question so filled with nerves, he merely pointed his chin at the man. Narcissa looked confused momentarily and then laughed so hard she put her hand to her heart. Draco really began to question whether he was losing his mind.

"Oh dear, No!" laughing again, "that is just the medicine I needed to sort me out." Turning around smiling to their visitor she said "Severus, he thinks your his father!"

Severus eyes widened and then he composed himself, he walked towards Draco and out stretched his hand, "My sincerest apologies for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Severus Snape, a friend of your parents and your new tutor."

Draco was very embarrassed but refused to show it, quickly gaining control over himself he shook Severus' hand and smiled. "I should be the one to apologise, jumping to conclusions was very foolish of me. I also regret to inform you that I do not need a tutor, there seems to have been a misunderstanding"

Severus turned to Narcissa and she sighed and shook her head. "I believe you're mother disagrees with you there, as do I, you cannot be educated in our _craft_ in your school. Narcissa have you explained the situation?"

"I was just about to tell him, however you choose a useful time to arrive. I think you can explain this better." Narcissa uttered sweetly, giving him a smile.

Draco was beginning to wonder why he even bothered sometimes, the vague answers and avoidance of topics was really beginning to drain him. He walked over to the couch and sat down, muttering loudly "perhaps I'll just leave you two to speak in tongues and continue to be rude. It's not like my entire life is up in the air right now" He knew it was childish but he was feeling exceptionally frustrated.

Severus was still staring at his mother and looked as if he couldn't decide to laugh or shout at Narcissa. Taking a deep breath, Severus turned around and walked over to the chair closest to Draco."Draco, you're mother tells me you're highly intelligent and capable of understanding, what many others cannot. So what I am about to tell shouldn't be difficult for you to grasp. It is not a joke, merely a well kept secret. You're mother and I have these abilities, as do you and the time has come for you to develop them. I have come to teach you about magic. Draco, you are a wizard"

Draco looked over to see if his mother was laughing, somewhat shocked, he repeated Severus' surprising words, "A wizard? You're telling me I'm a wizard; there is something truly wrong here. Magic isn't real."

Severus smiled, "I thought you might say that" and then he pulled a long wooden stick from his pocket and with a flick of his wrist and the word 'incendio' , all the candles on the glass table lit.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW XXXX


	4. Explanations

**Hey , I know it has been a while. Sorry :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Draco blinked but kept staring down at the candles on the table. It all happened so quickly, Severus was still talking to him but Draco couldn't hear he was so lost in his eyes and focusing on his breathing, he was in the middle of telling himself to stay calm when he realized Severus was staring at him . . . silently. 'Um, Sorry' he said rather quickly, ' I'm finding this all rather difficult to accept, it's not everyday you find out magic is real.' Draco stood and found he couldn't bring himself to move or make any eye contact, thousands of questions began to come to mind. 'Honestly, I feel like this is one big joke, I can't believe it.'

Severus realized Draco would have to be part of it himself to believe so he walked over to Draco and grabbed his elbow carefully. 'Maybe this will help, Draco' Severus closed his eyes and suddenly Draco felt his stomach drop as appeared at the other side of the room with Severus looking down at him expectantly.

The panic Draco had been feeling slowly eased as excitement began to take over. _This could change his whole life, why ever would his mother ever stop him from learning this_, he thought to himself. He turned around to face Narcissa and smiled. 'It's real! Magic is real, this is incredible. What else can you do? How do I learn ? Where did it come from?' Severus looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter and shot a quick glance at Narcissa who was relieved to see her son excited about his new situation. Letting herself smile, she leaned against a pillar on the large fireplace . 'Well Draco I'll answer those questions tomorrow when you begin your lessons, you have a lot to catch up on, most boys your age are fully qualified wizards.' Confused Draco felt his brow furrow, looking to his mother he asked 'Well then, how is it that I'm only starting now?' As soon as he said it Draco became aware he may already know the answer ' I take it this has to do with Father?' sharing his thoughts immediately with her.

Narcissa crossed the room and reached out for Draco's hand, holding it with both hands she guided Draco back to the couch and explained, ' Draco your father and I made a lot of mistakes when we were younger. We became involved with a group of people who had very different outlooks compared to the rest of our race , we all thought that we were being forward thinkers, who would change the old ways and create the ultimate elite nation. We were very wrong Draco and it cost a lot of people their lives.' Severus meanwhile conjured a chair so he could sit next to Narcissa and leaned forward to look at Draco. 'What your mother is telling you is a very short version of events and we'll explain all later, but after the leader , Voldermort, was defeated a lot of people were angry with your parents and many of them made it clear to what extent they would go to make them pay for their crimes, so your father wisely sent you and your mother away. '

'Draco I gave up everything, my friends, my home and my husband but we had no choice and as a result I had to give up magic so we could never be traced. Severus has been my only link to the wizarding world all these years.' Draco's mind was reeling from all the information as he tried to take it in. He could feel his whole body trying to cope, his parents had been criminals and hurt people, his father had wanted to keep him safe. After a shaky breath he asked his mother something he never thought he would, 'Why didn't father come with you? Why isn't he here telling me this or helping you?' as the question came out he could feel familiar emotions roll through him and it was almost as if he was six years old again thinking about what his father was like.

'He went to prison for his crimes, he thought it might have appeased some of the people we'd hurt but when he came out a few years later he was too afraid that they'd follow him to us and he never wanted that to happen. I 'm sorry that you've spent all these years not knowing but I want you to know that he loves and cares for you. He never wanted to leave us but your safety came first. Always. So that meant never telling you so you wouldn't try to find him or accidental let the family secret be known' Draco slowly pulled his hand from his mother and swallowed. ' What's changed that you're telling me now? Were you ever going to tell me? I don't understand' annoyed at himself for sounding somewhat panicky, Draco looked away and tried to compose himself.

Narcissa felt her heart stop and bit her lip, wishing that Lucius could be here she reached out for Draco but stopped and answered him instead. 'The old group has come back together, Voldermort is still alive and he's looking for revenge. It's not safe anymore to leave you so unprotected. We need to teach you magic so you'll prepared if I ever fail to protect you.' Running her hand across his head and brushing stray hairs aside Narcissa whispered 'I wish I could leave you live this life that you planned out Draco but I'd rather you alive angry at me then dead. '

'So you're telling me I could be in danger?' Draco asked as he stood. Severus looked up and sighed, 'Yes, that's why I came. The war is coming and we need you ready to defend yourself.' Turning to leave the room Draco could hardly breath, 'I think I've heard enough for one night, I need to process this information. I'll just excuse myself and see you in the morning' and with that Draco strode out of the room and climbed the stairs to his room wondering how he could defend himself without any magic should Voldermort visit tonight.

Back in the sitting room Narcissa was staring at Severus, ' Why couldn't have he stayed dead, Draco would have been so happy as a muggle, he loves his life here.' Feeling her tears roll down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away and wrapped her arms around herself. Severus reached across to Narcissa and smiled, 'Who'd have ever thought a Malfoy would be a wonderful muggle." Narcissa laughed, imaging Lucius reaction, her heart ached, she missed him so much. With a new determination Narcissa turned and walked across to thelibrary to began organizing Draco's new schedule and lessons, all her questions for Severus temporarily forgotten.

* * *

**Remember to review please x**


End file.
